Languages
Languages of Athas '--Abyssal' (Aboleth, Foromians and other creatures of the deep parts of the world) '--Aklo' (Derros, inhuman & Otherwordly monsters,evil fey) '--Ancient/ Imperial' (Ancestor of Common) '--Aquan' (Aquatic creatures, water-based creatures) '--Arcane' (Primarily written language of arcane spellcasters) '--Auran' (Flying creatures, air-based creatures) '--Barbarian' (Various tribal dialects) '--Celestial' (Angels and other good outsiders) '--Common/ Westron' (Humans; Most everybody) '--Deep Dwarf/ Khuzdum' (Duergar) '--Deep Speech/ Morquenta' (Drow, Morlocks, Svirfneblin) '--Draconic' (Dragons, Reptillian humanoids) '--Drow Sign Language' (A "secret language" of the Drow) '--Druidic' (Druids only) '--Dunn-Saxon' (Men of Dunn) '--Dwarven/ Khuzdul' (Dwarves) '--D'ziriak' (Dark Folk) '--Ertan' (Earth-based creatures) '--Elven/ Sindari' (Elves) '--Entish' (Language of the trees) '--Giant' (Cyclopses, Ettins, Giants, Ogres, Trolls) - '--Gnome/Zipplish' (Gnomes) '--Gnoll' (Gnolls) '--Goblinese/ Gobligook' (Goblins, Hobgoblins, Bugbears) '--Gripp' (Boggards, Grippli and other frog-creatures) '--Halfling/ Kuduk' (Halflings) '--Hlondic' (Men of Hlondeth) '--Ignan' (Fire-based creatures) '--Infernal '(Devils and other lawful evil outsiders) '--Karatanese' (Men of Kara-Tur) '--Mwangan' (Various tribal dialects) '--Necril '(Undead, vampires, men of Nimbal) '--Nelantic' (Various islander dialects) '--Njordic' (Northmen; ancient tongue of Scandivar) '--Orcish' (Orcs, half-orcs) '--Osiriani' (Ancient tongue of the men of Varisia) '--Protean' (Ancient, forgotten tongue of the Primordials) '--Rathan/ Eastern Barbarian' (Language of the men of Rath) '--Sign Language' (A hand-movement based language) '--Sphinx' (Sphinxes and Anubi) '--Sylvan' (Centaurs, fet, plant creatures, unicorns) '--Tengu' (Tengu) '--Terran' (Ancient form of Dwarven) '--True Dragon' (Dragons; Secret Language) '--Undercommon' (Coded-Speak; language of thieves and pirates) '--Varisi' (Men of Varisia) Linguistic Families 'Abyssal ' --Aklo --Khuzdum/ Deep Dwarf --D'ziriak Primordial ^ --Aquan --Auran : --Tengu --Ertan --Ignan Imperial/Ancient* --Westron/ Common --Undercommon 'Njordic' --Dunn-Saxon --Hlondic 'Sylvan' --Druidic --Entish --Kuduk/ Halfling --Sindari/ Elven 'Terran *' --Khazad/ Dwarven --Zipplish/ Gnome 'Infernal' --Necril 'Osiriani' * --Sphinx --Varisi 'Giant' --Goblinese/ Gobligook --Gnoll --Orcish 'Draconic' --Arcane --Gripp 'Barbarian' --Northern --Nelantic/ Western --Shoanti/ Southern --Rathan/ Eastern Secret Languages ' --Arcane ~ --Drow Sign Language --Druidic # --True Dragon 'Other --Karatanese --Mwangi --Sign Language ---- Key *= Dead Language ^ = Forgotten Tongue ~ = Arcane is based on the Draconic tongue, but it is a secret language # = Druidic is based on the Sylvan tongue, but it is a secret language Languages by Region 'Spira' Official Language: Common Other common languages: Dunn-Saxon (North), Sindari, Kuduk (Northwest), Khazad (North) 'Rikea' Official Language: Common Other common languages: Undercommon, Sindari (Northeast), Necril (East), Barbarian (North) 'Iron Islands' Official Language: Njordic Other common languages: Dunn-Saxon, Common, Khazad, Kuduk 'Dunn' Official Language: Dunn-Saxon Other common languages: Common, Khazad, Giant, Njordic, Barbarian (East) 'North Iron Holdings' Official Language: Khazad Other common languages: Common, Dunn-Saxon, Giant & Orc (They do not speak it, but most Dwarves know it) 'Nelanther Islands' Official Language: Nelantic Other common languages: Common, Karatanese 'Free Islands of Orre' Official Language: Varisi Other common languages: Common, Mwangan 'Avistan' Official Language: Varisi Other common languages: Common, Kuduk 'Cut-Throat Islands' Official Language: Undercommon Other common languages: Common, Dunn-Saxon, Zipplish, Kuduk, Hlondic 'The Dragon Coast' Official Language: Common Other common languages: Undercommon, Necril (East), Zipplish 'Hlondeth' Official Language: Common Other common languages: Dunn-Saxon, Khazad, Zipplish, Varisi, Kuduk 'Impiltur' Official Language: Common Other common languages: Necril (South-East), Rathan (East), Sindari (North-East) 'North Nimbal' Official Language: Necril Other common languages: Common, Abyssal, Morquenta, Orc, Goblinese 'South Nimbal' Official Language: Necril Other common languages: Common, Morquenta, Aklo, Orc, Goblinese, Giant 'Rath' Official Language: Rathan Other common languages: Common, North Barbarian, Orc, Sindari (North) 'Evereska' Official Language: Sindari Other common languages: Sylvan, Common, Rathan (South) 'Shireland' Official Language: Kuduk Other common languages: Common, Dunn-Saxon, Njordic 'Terminor' Official Language: Khazad Other common languages:Common,Zipplish, Kuduk, Varisi; Goblinese, Necril, Aklo, Khuzdum & Giant (They do not speak it, but most Dwarves know them) 'Hardby' Official Language: Zipplish Other common languages: Common, Khazad, Varisi, Kuduk, Goblinese, Undercommon Category:Lore